Harry Sirius Black
by Muguffin
Summary: Harry Potter not the be the boy who lived, his brother Jason is. Harry's parents survived the attack, Sirius never went to Azkaban. Harry Potter went missing and the only ones who refuse to give in are Sirius and Remus. Years later it becomes known that Sirius Black has adopted a son, though it not is clear how Sirius intends to raise this mysterious boy but traditions be damned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, and I have chosen to go for the age old Harry's twin is mistaken as the boy who lived. I do hope to put my own twist on the story. I should probably warn you that I am terrible with spelling and gramma so please jus don't kill me.**

 **...**

 _ **Tragedy hits the home of the Potter's once more**_

 _Well dear readers it is our deepest sorrow to inform you that the Potter's have lost another family member to the dark. It is well know that Jason Maximus Potter, son of Lily Potter and James Potter, survived the killing curse and vanquished the dark lord five years ago, after his grandmother was killed trying to protect her grandsons. Now the other Potter son, Harry James Potter, has been taken from his family._

 _We believed that after He Who Must Not Be Named fell we would be safe, we all grieved with the Potter's for the loss of their oldest member, and now we grieve with them for their youngest member._

 _We at the Daily Prophet offer our deepest condolences to the Potter's, never had we imagined such a horrible turn of events. We must not let this cripple us, the Potter's are still a symbol for hope in our world, now it is our turn to give them support._

 _If you know anything about the boy please contact the Ministry immediately, and remember dear readers to watch over those you love._

 _Daily Prophet_

 _..._

"Damn them all to hell! My godson is missing and all they can do is offer their condolences? Who do they think they are?" Sirius Black raged, his eyes smoldering blacker than his name. The man ran his hand through his hair.

"Padfoot calm down." The voice of reason came from an old sofa next to the fireplace.

"Moony he's gone. No one payed him.

any attention, there was only so much I could do with work and running House Black. His parent...they changed. It's their fault Harry is missing, I don't even think the boy was taken." Sirius Black crumpled in the seat opposite his friend.

Remus Lupin observed his friend quietly. Despair filled both the men. No Harry wasn't taken, not from the most warded house in Great Brittain. " So what are we going to do about it?"

"I'm going to find my godson. Then I'm going to kick his sorry fathers ass to Merlin's era, all the while telling him what a no good lousy father he is. Then I'm going to come back here and raise my godson." Sirius growls, determination set as a scowl on the usually carefree mans face.

"Sirius I know you're mad at James, I am as well, but Harry is his son. How to suppose you're going to get custody of Harry?" Remus said gently, knowing thought that the words needed to be said.

"Harry hasn't just gone missing Remus. I turn up to their house today and found Harry wasn't there, James and Lily didn't even know. How could they not have known? I can't...I won't let Harry grow up in a house where he isn't loved."

Remus Lupin could see he was fighting a losing battle, hell he wanted to lose, but he had to try anyway, "Harry is loved."

"Sure because you know a child is loved when the child looks under the Christians tree to find that his brother has five times as many presents as he does. You know a child is loved when the child feeds himself for every damn meal. You know a child's been loved when his parents don't even know he's been missing until a man who turns up once every three months...if that...asks them where the hell is Harry? That's not love Remus. Sure James and Lily care for Harry, but they don't love him." Sirius said with absolute certainty.

"And you?"

"And me, well I'm just the crazy bastard to love the kid." A weak smile forms on Sirius Black's face.

...

Cold.

Cold cold cold cold cold. The mantra ran through the boys head. It was so cold, and the big men were scary. They had promised to take him to someone who would care. They had promised.

The men had come to the gate and asked him to come outside. They said that they know someone who was looking for Harry Potter. No one ever came looking for Harry, only Jason, only Jason. They said they wanted to help Harry.

No one had ever taught the poor boy not to talk to strangers. No one had thought to teach him that men with tattoos of moving skulls on the inside of their arms were not to be trusted. Now Harry was learning. He was learning the hard way.

His parents had never hid him, Harry almost wish they had, it would meant they knew he was there. These men knew he was there, came they hit. They hit him not only with they hands but with magic.

Harry had a new least favorite word...Crucio. Harry did not like that word one bit.

Harry was cold, Harry was hurting and he anted to go home. He wanted to go back to where he hadn't existed.

Maybe someone had noticed, maybe they were looking for him.

No one had noticed for eight days.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black was not the man he once was.

Ten years ago he became a godfather, the proudest moment in his life.

Four years ago his godson went missing.

No he was not the man he once was.

Of course Sirius Black could still prank better than anyone, thought if the rumors were true there were second year Weasley twins who were giving him a run for his money. He was still fiercely loyal, though he was running out of people to be loyal to.

He was also still very dangerous. Not only was he notoriously cunning when it came to politics he could wipe he floor with any wizard his age, even besting Alastor Moody last year when he had tried to convince Sirius to be an Auror again.

Sirius Black was also still stubborn. He still refused to give up his search for his godson. While the boy's parents had gone to the public a year and a half ago expressing their profound grief at losing their son, they let his case 'rest'. Even Remus Lupin had began to lose hope.

Sirius Black was close, he could tell. Even though he had come to many dead ends this time...this time Harry would be at the end. He had to be.

The press were beginning to talk, rumors were spreading. No one knew why the illustrious Sirius Black was barely seen in public anymore, often he did not even turn up to the Wizadgamont meetings.

Black was walking silently through the dark corridor. The abandoned catacombs were filthy, but they were the perfect place to hide from Aurors.

Moving swiftly through the maze of tunnels Black searched for signs of life.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A young voice asked through the dark. Sirius stopped, searching for the owner. The owner however was well hidden, so Sirius decided to bide his time, thought the knowledge that the voices owner was young ignited a spark of hope that had begun to dim.

"My name is Sirius Black, I'm searching for my godson, Harry Potter." The lord says calmly not wishing to frighten the voice away.

"Leave, he's not here...no one is here." The voice replied sounding cold, though Sirius heard a trace of sadness. The child's words pained Sirius. Maybe Harry was gone. Either way he could in no good conscience leave the child in such a terrible place.

"But you are here, surely you are someone."

"No I'm no one." The voice was quieter, solemn.

"Are you alone child?" Sirius' question comes out softly, not wanting the child to stop talking as he searched.

"No one has been here in a long time. They...are all gone." Sirius hears the child voice hitch, though no grief, only loneliness. Finally the ex-Auror's eye finds the child's hand between the cracks of an old tomb, he winces...no child should be hiding amongst the dead. Sirius slowly makes has way towards the crack. Towards what he decided was a boy, as the voice sounded like a young boys.

"They left you here?" He asks gently.

"Not all of them. Some are still here. I don't go where they are I hate them, I left them. The ones who found me again were stupid and got lost. They said they were going to eat me, but they ate each other first. When there was only one left I ran again, I ran where he could not chase. I don't go back to where I left them. They smell now."

Sirius was horrified by the boys words, whoever had taken the boy down here were disgusting people.

Sirius grabs the child's arm and pulls he boy from his hiding place. Wide eyed and terrified the boy tries to pull away, but doesn't scream, screaming only made it worse.

Sirius held the boy, the child was weak and small. His limbs far to thin and covered in dirt. He just held the boy, waiting for him to calm down

"I'm not going to hurt you little one." Sirius whispered into he boys ear, just as he had done with Harry, hoping to calm the child child as he had done with his godson. The effect was immediate. The child stilled, though still shaking he looked up at Sirius.

Sirius wanted to cry, whether from horror, relief or both he did not know but staring up at him were he unmistakable emerald eyes of Harry Potter. "Padfoot?" The child whispers, looking at the man for the first time in four years.

"Harry..." Sirius choked, unable to say anything more, only able to hold his godson reverently in his arms. Sirius pulled Harry closer to him.

After getting over his shock he lifts Harry and makes his way out of the catacombs. When outside he sits down, and Harry sits next to him, though looking unsure.

"Harry... When you said you weren't Harry Potter what did you mean? Surely you remember, and why did you hide down there why didn't you come find someone."

Harry looked at the man, unsure on what to say. Padfoot, he was nice, he remembered that, nicer than his parents because he actually noticed him. Did he care? He was clearly upset but why would he be?

"The catacombs are safe. No one went in them, I was safe. Ignored, but safe, no one cared to look anyway." The small boy shrugged.

"I looked. I've been looking ever since you went missing." Sirius's heart broke. Harry thought he was alone. This only hardened the Marauder's resolve to show Harry that he was loved. Harry began to talk again.

"I'm not Harry Potter anymore. My parents...they don't want me." He looked down at the ground. Sirius for the first time in his life felt hatred towards James and Lily Potter

"Well I want you."


	3. Chapter 3

Since finding his godson Sirius Black had felt a tirade of emotions, he so desperately wanted to show the Potter's just how much damage they has done. He couldn't of course, no he needed to look after Harry.

Harry was quiet. He didn't know what to think. He remembered Padfoot enough to know the man looked after him, maybe even cared about him, but he was still an adult, and adults hurt.

"If you don't want to be Harry Potter, I well... I'd like it if..." Sirius looked at the small boy, unsure on how to explain his hopes to the broken little boy. Ten years old and the boy had no doubt seen more than most adults.

Harry looked at Padfoot, confused as to why the man would be so hesitant to speak with him. The other adults just ordered him around or yelled at him.

"I'd like it if you came and lived with me." Seeing the spark of curiosity in the boys eyes he quickly continued, "I would look after you as if you were my own son. We'd be like a family...a real family that doesn't ignore eachother." Sirius said the last part to Harry but also to himself. His relationship with James ever since Voldemort's attack had been strained at best...but when Harry went missing, that was when it truly broke.

Sirius regretted losing his best friend, his brother. He did not regret coming after his godson...his son. While James was once his brother, Harry was, in his mind at least, his son.

Family was a foreign concept to Harry. He had seen his parents with Jason, maybe that's what Sirius meant when he wanted him to be his son?

That would be nice.

But what if Padfoot ignored him? What if he was like those men?

What if he wants to look after me? He never hurt me before, and he didn't ignore me. Maybe he could love me.

Harry muddled through his thoughts, unsure whether or not to trust Padfoot. Finally he child made up his mind, and looked up at the tall, but friendly...safe man. "You would be my dad? You won't ignore me?" The child said it defiantly, thought the desperation in the words were not lost on Sirius.

"Yes I'd be your father, and no I will never ignore you." Sirius prayed to whoever was willing to listen that the small boy who had already captured his heart, would agree.

"I...I'd like to have a father." Harry said, tentatively.

Sirius smiled at the boy, though trying not to overwhelm him. He pulled the boy in for a hug. He frowned slightly as he could feel his bones sticking out, and they boy remained still. Had the child forgotten what a hug was?

Sirius had a lot of work to do. He had to give Harry the childhood he deserved. He also had to officially adopt the boy, without anyone knowing who the boy once was.

Sirius walked with Harry in his arms, he made his way to his motorcycle. "We're going home Harry." Sirius said as he place the boy down in the seat, getting on behind the boy, Sirius started his bike and began driving to his home.

When they finally reached 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius gently lifted his godson into his arms and into the old building. The boy had fallen asleep on the trip, and Sirius had no intentions of waking him. Sirius entered his home, glad that he had had the forethought to make it 'child friendly', no screaming paintings of relatives, no dark magical object lying around, just an old house. An old house that had enough warding to keep the entire wizarding world out, including the 'great Albus Dumbledore.'

Sirius made his way up the stairs, towards the prepared bedroom that had been empty for four years, waiting for Harry to take up residency. Sirius enters the room and puts Harry down on the bed. He looks down at the sleeping boy, now safe he had the chance to evaluate his physical condition.

Small was the first word that came to mind. The ten year old looked no older than seven. Thin, impossibly thin, and pale, as white as clean parchment. The child was dirty, and under the dirt Sirius suspected bruises and cuts...probably scars.

The boys eyes flutter open, confusion clouded the green depth before the eyes landed on Sirius. "You're real." The boy whispers, though gave no indication as to whether or not that was a good thing.

Sirius smiles, hoping to set the boy at ease, "Of course I am." He moves to sit beside Harry on the bed. "This is your room. We can change it if you don't like it, but it's yours."

The small boy looks around the room, awe filling his face, but soon replaced by a cold mask when returning back on the other occupant. "Why?"

"Because Harry, I love you. We're family now, and family look after eachother." Sirius looks the boy in the eye, hoping to convey his sincerity. For a long time finding Harry had been top priority, now it was to give Harry a childhood in which he knows he is loved and cared for.

The boy breaks eye contact with the man, looking down at his hands. He then begins to shake, the boy begins to weep uncontrollably. Sirius pulls the child close, and Harry buries his face into Sirius's chest.

"It's ok Harry. It's ok now." Sirius whispers into the boys hair.

When Harry calms down, Sirius moves away from the boy, enough to see his face. "Harry, I'd like to cast a spell to make sure you're healthy. It won't hurt, I promise but you need to trust me." Sirius says. The boy had been mistreated by wizards, that was clear. It would not do if Sirius were to break Harry's trust by casting a spell on him without his permission. No Sirius had worked to had to find Harry, he wouldn't lose him again.

The boy scrutinizes Sirius, unsure on whether to trust him. Finally he nods.

Sirius casts the spell, and his stomach drops. Malnourishment, bones that had healed wrong, scars that had come from whips, bruising and nutrient deficient. Harry wouldn't have lasted much longer by himself.

Harry knows that he's hurt. He knows that sometimes his bones click and crack and it hurts. He knows that he was always hungry as well. "I'm not ok am I." He says, stating it rather than asking.

Sirius swallows thickly, "Well I have a friend who can help." He thinks of Lupin and how he would react when he actually told him that Harry was alive and with him. "Do you remember Moony?"

Harry nodded slowly. He had a faint recollection, though the face is blurry he remember he liked the man.

"He'll fix you up. Before that though how about we get you cleaned up, I'll show you to the bathroom." Sirius stood up and led the boy to a room down the hall. "If you need anything, I'm here." Sirius says after running the bath and fetching clothes that would fit, albeit loosely.

Sirius walked to the fireplace and floo called his friend, "Moony I found him."


	4. Chapter 4

Remus Lupin was in shock. The boy sleeping upstairs was Harry James Potter, and he was very much alive.

"He will be fine as long as he gets regular meals and spends time in the sun. That's not accounting for his mental state either Sirius. We're talking years of abuse and neglect, not to mention that he has no education to speak of, he's years behind physically and mentally it will be a long road to recovery." Lupin looked over to his friend, trying to gauge his reaction.

Sirius sighed, "I know." He turned to look into the fire, "I'm going to take him to Gringotts soon. There I will register him as my son, they will tell the ministry without my or Harry's presence being needed at the ministry."

"And what will you say? How do you explain adopting a child, let alone James Potter's son?"

"I won't tell them. He goblins know how to keep a secret, that's why Gringotts is the perfect place to reintroduce Harry to the world. There won't be any reporters, no ugly questions that pry into Harry's past, the less people who know who Harry was, the safer he will be." Sirius turned to Lupin fire in his eyes, a fire promising to burn anyone who would hurt Harry.

"What if people find out, what if James finds out?" Remus asks, still uneasy with Sirius's plan.

"Then they find out. I don't care. They won't be able to touch him, he will be my son and under my care." His eyes flick to Lupin's, "I want you to be there. You to be the witness. I also want you to be in charge of my will. If anything happens to me I'm leaving it to you to make sure Harry is ok." Sirius's eyes were old. It wasn't the first time since Harry's disappearance that Remus saw how Sirius had matured. He may be a werewolf, but Remus Lupin had no doubt that Sirius Black would protect his own, and rip anyone apart if they threatened that.

...

Harry was nervous. Three weeks since he had been taken in by Padfoot...father, and hope had never remembered a happier time. Sometimes he struggled with things, he still felt uneasy with magic being performed on him. Moony was very helpful, the man knew many incredible things which he was happy to share and teach.

Both the adults had been suprised to find that Harry knew how to read. The boy was quiet and calm, often taking hours to sit and read a book. Harry struggled with expressing his emotions and his thoughts at times, when trying to explain to his father about his fascination with books he fumbled for the words to choose. He hadn't known many words that described beautiful things, only words to describe the intricate deatails of the shadows in which have had always lived. Eventually Harry found he could speak with his father about the awe he felt when reading after listening to some of Moony's tales that were often accompanied by Padfoot's pranking adventures. The adults were rubbing off on Harry, teaching him things outside of the dark that he had been used to. Harry was learning to feel the light.

Today was the day that Harry would be officially adopted and so Harry was nervous. Of course he knew that Sirius wanted him, the man had repeated those words enough times, drilling them into Harry's head, filling up the boys heart. Harry liked feeling wanted, to him he felt like the luckiest boy alive. Harry was nervous about the wizarding world. He remembered snippets, mostly bright flashes of cameras when his brother had been near. He was nervous about being around other people, and was nervous that Sirius wouldn't be allowed to adopt him.

Sirius, Remus and Harry floo'd into diagon alley. The streets were quiet, many of the children at school and the adults at work. Sirius offered his hand to Harry who accepted gladly, still overwhelmed at the amount of strangers.

The trio all had hoods on, trying not to catch the attention of anyone. They went immediately to Gringott. Harry moved even closer to his father, the goblins seemed to know who Sirius was, and also that their presence wasn't just about money.

Sirius went up to the desk of on of the goblins, "Griphook, if you could take me to Ragnok, I would like to commence this business privately." The goblin scowled up at Sirius, but got up and gestured for them to follow.

The goblin leads the trio into a private room, in which another goblin, Ragnok, is waiting.

"Ahhh, Lord Black I was wondering when you would turn up. I have the paperwork in order as per your request." The goblin motions for them to sit as Griphook leaves the room.

"It is not a usual request to formalize an adoption at Gringotts, then again this isn't your typical adoption." The goblin looks over at Harry, his eyes evaluating the small boy.

"Everything by the book, even the ministry can't deny this." Sirius picks up the papers and begins reading through them.

"Old magic. The ministry officials already signed off permission, all that is needed is your signature, and the vows." The goblin pushed a quill over to Sirius, who picked it up and immediately signed the forms.

"I'll admit when you first came to me with this a few weeks ago I was suprised. It is rare for a wizard to trust goblins with something as important as this." The goblin then began grinning, "We couldn't refuse, not only are you one of our most...invested customers, we goblins enjoy pulling the wool over the eyes of the wizarding world."

Sirius shared a conspirators grin with Ragnok before turning solemn. "The vows."

Before beginning a thought occurred to Remus, "Harry do you want to change your name? You'll be a Black but you can change the rest if you want."

The boy thought for a few moments before answering, "I want to be Harry Sirius Black. No matter what I will always be Harry, but I want my middle name to be for someone who loves me, my father is e first person that comes to mind." The small boy smiles shyly, earning a cheek splitting smile from his father, and a knowing grin from Remus.

Ragnok holds out his hand, which Sirius takes."I Sirius Black do so swear that from is day forth, Harry James Potter will be my son, Harry Sirius Black. He will be my son as if he were my own blood and he will be my heir." Ragnok and Sirius's hands glow for a few moments before returning to normal.

Harry stood and moved to hold the goblins other hand, "I Harry Sirius Black, previously Harry James Potter, agree to Sirius Black's adoption. I accept his offer to be my father in all ways, and agree to be his heir." His hand begins to glow and Harry feels magic flowing around him.

Lupin stood, "I Remus Lupin do bare witness to this joining of kinship between Sirius Black and Harry Sirius Black, previously Harry James Potter." Pride filling his words.

Harry feels relief fill his body. Padfoot was officially his father. He was officially safe.

Sirius and Ragnok begin talking again, but Harry doesn't pay attention to them, tired from the events of the day.

"Come on Harry, let's go outside and relax." Remus gently led the boy outside.

In the hallway Harry looks around. Moony offers him a book from his bag but Harry elects to watch as people go by. A young red head catches his attention as he stops next to him. "Ragnok is doing business then?" The red headed man asks. Remus nods, but goes back to his book.

"Guess I have to wait." The young man mutter under his breath. The man looks down at Harry and smiles. "Hi, I'm William Weasley, but everyone calls me Bill." He offers a hand to Harry who shakes it tentatively.

"Harry, Harry Black."

Bill looks momentarily surprised at hearing the boys last name, before smiling again. "You work here?" Harry asks shyly.

Bill nods, "I am a Curse Breaker, normally in Egypt but I'm here for a few weeks because I had to ensure an important artifact made it safely here."

Egypt and artifacts, this sparked Harry's curiosity which led the boy into questioning Bill about all aspects of his work. Bill was amused by the boys interest, and enjoyed taking to the small Black boy.

Sirius emerged from the room, causing Bill and Harry to stop heir conversation. Harry looked disappointed, and Bill also felt a twinge of regret as he now had to go and talk with the goblin.

"Tell you what Harry, you can owl me with any more questions you may have, I'd be happy to answer them." Bill pats the boy on the head and moves into the room nodding a greeting at Sirius as he went.

Sirius smiled at his son. His son. He would never get tired of those words. "You made a new friend?"

Harry nods vigorously, and began to chatter about Egyptian artifacts. Maybe Harry would be ok, both adults thought, they boy hadn't had much social interaction in years and now he was happily talking about artifacts and had made a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius and Harry make their way out of Gringotts, Remus leaves them muttering about having to pick something up, he promised to meet the father and son at Grimmauld Place later in the evening.

"So Harry, do you want to do anything while we're here?" Sirius asks, looking down at the boy.

Harry looks up at his father and shrugs. He had no real memories of Diagon Alley that captured his interest. He didn't know where to go.

"Come on let's go to Flourish and Blotts, you can get a new book there as celebration for officially becoming family." Sirius places his hand on his sons shoulder and leads the boy towards the book shop.

They enter the shop, and much to Harry's delight are surrounded by books. "Ahh Lord Black it has been a long time since you have been here. Heck it's been a long time since you've made a public appearance, careful or the reporters will be swarming my shop and I'll never get any peace." The store owner greeted Sirius happily.

"Yes well I have been busy." Sirius begins to look around, motioning for Harry to do the same.

"Where's your friend Lupin, he always buys when he's here." The man asks with a good natured chuckle.

"Not with me today, though I have bought another book lover." Sirius looks down at his son, who was carefully sorting through titles, and flicking through the pages.

The store owner's eyes widen, "I did not see the boy there, might I enquire as to what his name is?" He asks, curious as to who and why a child was accompanying Lord Sirius Black.

Harry continues to look through the books, barely acknowledging the owners presence, whether it was because he was so intrigued by the book, shyness or some other reason Sirius could not tell.

"His name is Harry, Harry Black, my son." Sirius smiles while saying it out loud for the first time.

The owner openly gapes at Sirous Black's words, and Sirius can't help but want to have a bit of fun with the situation. "Yes yes, I know. Sirius Black's son a book lover, who would have thought it." Sirius smirks as the shop keeper seems to snap out of his shocked state.

Harry looks up at his father, slightly perplexed. Sirius crouches down next to Harry, wanting to know what his son was going to say. "This book says that Glideroy Lockhart Travelled with Trolls, three years ago, but in his other book Voyages with Vampires it talked about his encounter with vampires during the same month. Surely that's impossible, it's well know that Trolls live miles away from vampires and vampires like to be hidden, so him meeting with both during the same month is impossible." Harry held the two books in his hands, a frown adorning his feautres, "He's a liar." Harry then replaces the two books back on the shelf and move to the next shelf.

Sirius stands up, slightly bewildered by his sons observation. The store owner once again gapes at the small boy in his shop.

"Well I'll be damned he really is my kid, calls 'em like he sees 'em." Sirius chuckled under his breath. The happy father then dutifully followed his son around the book store, only pulling the boy away when realizing they were getting dangerously close to the 'naughty adults section' as Sirius had explained to Harry while blushing.

Finally the pair decided on a book, Harry had found one about the ancient world of Africa, with a whole chapter on Egypt.

They shop keeper, still seemingly in a daze, watches the father and son walk out of his store, before turning to write a letter to the Daily Profit about one fake author, and Lord Black and his newly found heir.

...

Harry and Sirius arrive home, and Harry collapses onto the sofa, exhausted from the day. Sirius shakes his head, smiling at the sight of the small boy at ease. He makes his way into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the family.

Remus returned half an hour after the others. He carried a large, object covered in a black cloth. Harry greeted his surrogate uncle, and happily shows off his new book.

"Well Harry, I have also bought a present to celebrate such an important day." Moony smiles, and pulls the cloth from the object, revealing a cage that held a snow white owl.

Sirius walks into the room and crack up laughing. "I never thought I'd see the day! For once in our lives our roles are reversed, me buying the book and you buying the animal."

Moony smiles, also seeing the irony considering it had always been the other way around.

Harry stared at his new owl, he was both excited and terrified. He was scared that he would hurt his beautiful bird, after all he could barely take care of himself. Sirius as if sensing his sons worry ruffled the boys hair, "Don't worry, we'll help take care of it. Come now, a bird as noble as this needs a name." The man smiles wickedly and announces, "It should be called Barry, such as fitting for a intelligent bird."

Moony snorts before walking the back of Padfoot's head, "It's a girl you idiot, besides who in their right mind would call an owl Barry, it would be like calling a three headed dog Fluffy."

Sirius rolls his eyes at his old friends words. "Where there's a will there's a way, I bet you ten galleons that there is a three headed dog out there named Fluffy, hell knowing the old grounds keeper it bet Hagrid had something to do with it as well."

"We both know that's a fools bet, you always seem to win when it comes to betting." Remus sits down on the arm chair across from Harry and Sirius.

"Hedwig. Her names Hedwig." Harry says while stroking the birds feathers, both adults smile at the sight.

...

 _To William Weasley,_

 _Hello Bill, I hope this is alright that I'm writing to you. I've never written a letter before._

 _Pick know we just met today but I also got an owl, her names Hedwig, to celebrate my being adopted (father says you'll be hearing about it in the Daily Profit tomorrow as 'the shop keepers bound to blab'). I also got a book on African history, I'm hoping to learn more about the history of the artel acts you were talking about._

 _I wanted to ask you about other things too. You see I've never really been in the wizarding world before, not properly anyway, I haven't really had a family either. What's your family like? What do think of muggles? (You don't have to answer if you don't want to)._

 _Oh I also wanted to as about the secret passages in the pyramids, and the curses put on the tombs. As a curse breaker do you break those curses? How long can a to be be cursed for before he magic runs out?_

 _Thank you for talking to me and being my first friend (we are friends right, I've never had one before so I'm not sure)._

 _Hoping to hear from you soon,_

 _Harry._

 _..._

 _ **Thanks for reading**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Secret Black Heir!**_

 _Well dear readers, as you all know Lord Sirius Black has been seen far less than usual in public functions, sometimes not even turning up to the Wizardgamont, no we know why...Sirius Black has an Heir! That's right dear readers, yesterday the boy was officially adopted by Sirius Black, the ministry confirms that the child, Harry Sirius Black, is also recognized as heir to house Black. That's one lucky kid!_

 _The boys past is mysterious, the Ministry not appearing to have any records on the boy previous to Sirius Black's request to adopt him, leading us here at the Daily Profit to believe the boy a 'John Doe'. The owner of Flourish and Blotts saw the boy and his father yesterday, while Ministry records say that young Harry is ten years old, the store owner says the boy 'looks to be about seven, small and thin, with black hair.'_

 _As the Head of the Ancient and Noble House Black, Sirius has shocked many with his changes, not only to House Black, but also his attitudes to many political subjects. Just when we believed the illustrious scoundrel couldn't surprise us anymore, he adopts a child. The nature behind of the adoption is unknown, not even Black's peers seem to know why Sirius Black decided to adopt a child._

 _Now questions have been raised about whether Sirius Black is still an eligible bachelor, but come ladies, how can we think to resist a man with fame, power, money and good looks, but also has now demonstrated himself to be a family man. Simply irresistible, especially now his one of his adversaries has been outed as a cheat. (For more on Gileroy Lying Lockhart, see page 8)._

 _Whatever reason Black had for adopting young Harry, we at the Daily Profit wish to congratulate the father and son and looks forward to seeing them out at public functions so we might uncover more secrets about the adoption._

...

"What a load of rubbish." Sirius throws the paper onto the table in front of him. He takes a sip of his coffee, muttering about it being to early in the morning for dabble from the Daily Profit.

"At least nothing scathing was said. Not like they made you out to be a kidnapper or anything, besides I know have a written column about how you're in the same league as the idiot Gilderoy Lockhart." Remus Lupin laughed as his friend shot him a death glare.

Harry walked into the kitchen, his hair still messy from sleeping, "You alright son?" Sirius asked, worried that the bags under the boys eyes.

Harry shrugs and slumps at the table. "I have bad dreams." The boy yawns, and takes the plate of food offered by his uncle Moony.

Sirius and Remus look at each other, not entirely sure how to move from there. "How long have you been having bad dreams Harry?" Remus asks.

"I've had them for as long as I can remember. Sometimes they're not so bad, just memories. But other times it's worse, like being around a dementor only the man in my dreams, he's the one who makes me feel so bad. The memory dreams are getting better now I have you guys, but the ones with the man... They've been getting worse." He says quietly.

Sirius sucks in his breath, "Harry, you know you can come to me any time. I'm here for you, you're not alone. You can talk to me or Moony about anything."

His sons words had shaken him. His son knew what a dementor was, his son knew how a dementor made a person feel, and his son dreamed of a man that made his feel worse than a dementor.

"This man... What did he look like?" Remus asks, dreading the boys answer.

"It changes. Sometimes he looks young, and he wears a Hogwarts uniform. Other times he's not there, not physically but I can still feel him. He's so angry, full of hatred and rage. I think he's the one they all used to talk about." Harry trails off looking unsure of himself. He didn't like talking about the men who took him.

"Who Harry, who's the one they all used to talk about?" Remus asks cautiously, though he feels he already know the answer.

"Voldemort." Harry, met his father's eyes, the depth of darkness that Sirius saw within his sons eyes made his heart drop. Harry had seen so much, been through to much, and his dreamed were haunted by the man who destroyed his life.

Remus was pale, as he collapsed into a chair.

This boy, this beautiful, amazing, strong boy had suffered so much, and he was still suffering. He was still going to suffer. Harry saw Voldemort and if Remus was correct, it wasn't the normal childish nightmare of the faceless villian, but actual moments in the monsters life. Harry had a connection with Voldemort.

"It wasn't Jason." Remus whispered almost to himself. The meaning of Harry's words was settling in. Jason was not the boy who lived, he never was. Dumbledore had gotten it wrong, it was Harry who defeated Voldemort that night.

"He's going to come after Harry." Sirius was one step ahead of Remus. Harry was dreaming of Voldemort as if he was still alive. Voldemort never died and if Harry was indeed the one who defeated Voldemort then Voldemort would coming looking to kill Harry. Sirius resolved that he would do everything in his power to prevent Harry from suffering again, he had made that promise before and now, when faced with the possibility of another war, he swore that Harry would stay alive. That Harry would stay safe.

Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that telling his father and uncle about Voldemort had made them scared. They knew Voldemort, they knew the angry man in his dreams. The men that he had grown up under, the one who had hurt him...they knew Voldemort. This man was real. This man was dangerous.

The flapping of wings broke Harry's thoughts. Hedwig had returned.

Harry retrieved the letter attached to Hedwig's leg. He opened the letter and began to read.

...

 _To my friend Harry,_

 _I am glad you wrote to me, and your father was right, I did read about you in the Daily Profit, congratulations on being adopted. Now to answer all your questions..._

 _Firstly, as a curse breaker it is my job to undo the curses on the tombs. The Pyramids tunnels are quite easy to navigate once you get used to them, they are similar to the moving stair cases at Hogwarts (if you don't know about them ask your father)._

 _Now about my family, I am a Weasley, the first son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. The Weasley family is also an Ancient and Noble House, but we have since lost our place on the Wizardgamont, and do not posses much power._

 _I have five brothers, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and one sister, Ginny. Charlie has gone to Romania to work with dragons, Percy, Fred and George are in school, while Ron and Ginny are still at home._

 _My father works in the department on mysteries so my family quite like muggles. I hope you do not end up like other children of Noble Houses, many of them hate muggles which is ignorant._

 _Now I have answered your questions maybe you can answer one of mine, of course you don't have to, and if you do I will not tell anyone you don't want to know. Where are you from? The adopted son of Sirius Black must have a back story, and forgive me but I am concerned about you._

 _Happy to hear from you,_

 _Bill Weasley_

...

Harry went up to his room to reply to Bill, leaving Sirius and Remus alone to talk.

"No one can know. No one is to find out who he is, and that he is the one who defeated Voldemort. He's safer that way."

Remus nods his agreement. "Don't worry Sirius, he will be safe, after all with two Marauder's looking after him, what harm could possibly befall him?"

Sirius gives a small smile, but still feeling on edge, goes up to his sons room, wanting to see his son, and know he was there, safe.

...

 **Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Once again Sirius walked into Gringotts with his son at his side. Only a select few knew of his sons original identity, and the goblins were tho only ones Sirius had yet to ask for medical help.

Harry's nightmares continued, and Remus had said that they were stopping Harry from healing completely. No book seemed to help his ailment, not even the medical witches at St Mugnos could help Harry, and Sirius couldn't tell them about his concerns that the killing curse had affected Harry, causing these nightmares.

No, the goblins weren't exactly Sirius's favorite choice to help, but they had old magic, magic which could help his son. If the goblins could help, Sirius would ensure it happened, regardless of the price.

Griphook led the pair down into the bank, past even the high security vaults. "Ragnok was suprised to hear from you so soon after the adoption Lord Black. He was even more suprised to hear of young Mr Black's ailments. Rest assured, we goblins will be discreet about such business, afterall, we are invested in the boys future."

They enter a dimly lit room, inside waiting were several old goblins, all looking intently at Harry. The boy moved closer to his father, uncomfortable with the attention.

"What are you planning on doing?" Sirius asks the goblins, unnerved by the looks of the older goblins.

"We are going to fix the boy." The oldest goblin moves towards the boy, his eyes flicker to the lightning bolt scar on his head. "You say the boy was the real defeater of Riddle?"

Sirius looked at the old goblin, confused by his words. Who was Riddle, he had only said Harry defeated Voldemort.

"You don't know Riddle. Of course it should have been expected that Dumbledore kept this from you. Trust no one trust no one, the greater good is the only mission. Ravings of a mad man with a lot of power." The goblin looks up to Sirius, his eyes gave promise of secrets, secrets that could kill. "Tom Marvelo Riddle, the true identity of Lord Voldemort. Half blood, and heir of Slytherin, a contradiction in itself."

Sirius's thoughts were racing. Tom Marvelo Riddle, the biggest pure blood bigot out there, was actually the very thing he hated. The very thing he fought agaisnt. While this was certainly interesting, and would help in the future, right now Sirius had to focus on Harry. Tom Riddle...Voldemort it didn't matter who, but it did matter that they were hurting his son.

"You think Tom and Harry are connected." Sirius said to the goblin, hoping they could shed some light on the situation.

"As do you, otherwise you wouldn't be going to such lengths to hide who he boy was, and why the boy is ill." The old goblin pulls Harry forward, touching the boys head exactly where the scar was.

"Horcrux." The goblin muttered, his face contorted with disgust.

Sirius knew very little about horcruxes, only that they were evil things that even his family had avoided. "What exactly is a horcrux?" Sirius asked concern lacing his voice.

"A horcrux is an disgusting form of magic, born out of a truly evil act. Horcruxes split the makers soul, and one part of the soul latches onto something nearby, the maker from then on cannot truly die, unless their horcrux is destroyed. It appears that that night when Riddle attacked, he created another horcrux, part of his soul transferring to Harry." The goblin winces when looking at the scar on the boys forehead.

"How can we fix it?" Sirius asks, desperation clear on his face. His son had part of Voldemort's soul inside of him, his son was a horcrux.

"It should have been fixed years ago, when the boy first sustained the ingery. Did no one examine the boy?" Another goblin asks, looking angers at the thought of such carelessness.

"Dumbledore looked at both the boys before announcing that Jason was the one who stopped Voldemort." Sirius says, confusion rearing its head. Dumbledore examined both boys, how could he have gotten it so wrong? While Sirius had lost a lot of respect for his old headmaster he still could accept that the man had decades worth of magical knowledge and experience, such a mistake was...impossible.

"Why would he lie...why would he do that to Harry, just let him be neglected and forgotten? Why would he lie to the whole world?" Sirius sat down, he was in shock. Dumbledore had done this on purpose, he had ensured that Harry was ignored by the whole wizarding world, but for what purpose?

"Lord Black, we will be able to remove the horcrux from your son, though we cannot guarantee that there will not still be traces left. The boy will still have a connection to Tom Riddle but the horcrux will no longer reside in him, and we goblins will destroy the horcrux." The goblins led Harry to the centre of the room and latex him down.

Sirius broke out of his shocked daze. He was here to help Harry, he could figure out Dumbledore's plan later.

He moved to sit beside his son, who looked unsure and worried. Sirius moved to hold his sons hand and leaned down to whisper in the boys ear, "It's going to be alright Harry. I'm right here with you, and I'm not leaving, not for anything." Sirius sat up and nodded at the goblins. "Help him."

The goblins bagan, and even though Sirius didn't know what they were doing he could feel the raw magic around him, the old magic they were using, the dark aura that came from his son scared him. It wasn't natural, this horcrux was evil, it was in his son and Sirius had no doubt that it had hurt him.

Tom Marvelo Riddle was a bastard who was not worth the dirt on the dirt beneath a rats feet.

The tension in the room grew, the magic around Sirius was strange, different from anything he had felt before.

Harry felt a headache, one more painful than anything he had ever seen before. Images of another mans life played out in front of him. Images often repeating, a diary, a diadem, a cup, a ring, a necklace, a snake. They played on repeat, again and again, they felt wrong, they felt like the man in his dreams.

Harry began screaming, the sound broke Sirius's heart, he would have done anything to take his sons pain away, would have begged the pain be transferred to him. So this is what it's like to be kissed by a death eater, this is what it's like to have all your happiness stolen and your soul ripped from your body Sirius thought, searching for some solace.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the screaming stopped. Harry had fallen unconscious and the deed was done. Harry was safe from the soul that had once dated away at his life.

Sirius cradled his sons small form, holding onto the child as if he was the only thing that anchored him in this life.

"The boy will be tired for weeks. He will begin to change, grow. Boughts of accidental magic are expected of course, especially now his core can grow and be free from the soul that had attached itself to it. The connection between Voldemort and young Harry will still be there, though weaker, I suggest you teach the boy occlumency. Whatever power Riddle passed to the boy is also still there, afterall years of damage and the intertwining between the two souls cannot ever be truly severed." The old goblin looked Sirius in the eye whilst speaking, his age showing as the old goblin summoned a walking stick and began making his way out of the room.

"Oh an Lord Black, do not trust Dumbledore. Afterall, a man who is prepared to lie to the world and neglect a child is not a man one should associate with. No one can always be correct. Do not allow the boys identity to be known yet, afterall, the biggest secrets in the world right now are the ones that neither Dumbledore or Riddle know, and your lucky enough to be holding that secret in your arms. Look after him...we'll stay in contact."

The old goblin left. Sirius picked up his son and quickly made his way back to his home, flooing immediately from Gringotts to Girmmauld Place.

...

 **Thanks for reading, sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors**.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was slowly getting stronger. Three months since the horcrux had been removed, the nightmares about Voldemort had come to a stop, though there were other nightmares, they were only about Harry's past, not some twisted child, or the actions of a phantom living off of unicorn blood. The removal had also changed Harry's eye colour to grey. The goblins said his eyes had changed because the magic had been so close to them. They said it was a good thing, easy to hide the child's original identity.

Harry was still a quiet child, though he smiled more, but only around those he considered family. Whenever Harry had gone out of Gimmauld Place he had grown guarded, never speaking with anyone, especially now that it was summer the streets were filled with children.

When Sirius had inquired why Harry never spoke to anyone, but had seemed happy speaking to Bill Harry had answered, "Bill is a good person. He's like you and uncle Moony. I could just feel it...you know?" Sirius did not, how could Harry just know? When discussing it with Moony, he had explained his theory, saying that it was basic instinct. Harry had spent his childhood around a number of men who hurt him, and took pleasure out of the pain of others. Harry's experience had ingrained a sense of protection, allowing Harry to sense people's intentions his magic was protecting him.

Sirius has witnessed this when in Diagon Alley. Harry had always made a point of avoiding certain people, certain shops, one shop in particular belonged to an ex death eater who had 'been under the imperious curse'. Sirius was glad that Harry had managed to become friends with a good man such as Bill Weasley, while he didn't know the family well, the only thing Sirius had against them was their closeness with Dumbledore.

Much to Sirius's amusement he had also continued sending letters to the oldest of the Weasley brood, even timidly sending a letter to the second eldest inquiring about dragons and their similarity to snakes.

Both Weasley brothers had seemed to have a positive affect on Harry, the child would always smile when receiving a letter, then he would begin writing another letter full of even more questions, Sirius almost pitied the red haired men, knowing just how difficult some of Harry's questions could be.

Sirius had also noticed a change in Harry's magic. It was stronger, much stronger. Accidental magic was expected but not at the level that Harry's had begun to progress. Remus was surprised and awed by the boys natural affinity for magic, going as far as attempting to teach Harry some basic spells without a wand.

"Now Harry, I don't want you to worry if you don't get it first try, wand less magic is extremely difficult and complex, some wizards never do it. Now I want you to look at the feather and focus on the colour. I want you to try changing it blue." Remus sat next to Harry, smiling at the concentration on the ten year olds face. Remus seemed to be a natural teacher, to bad werewolves were not liked among the rest of the wizarding world.

Harry looked at the feather, willing it to change. He wanted to be able to do wandless magic, unlike his father Harry wanted to learn things, not to be used for trivial pranks, but to protect himself and those he cared about. Apparently his father had been a marvelous student when he could see a prank in the making, but otherwise took a relaxed approach to his studies. His uncle had always tried, but that was because he was a werewolf, and couldn't risk anything other than the best. 'Maybe I'm weird' Harry thought, afterall, he doubted many other kids his age would be worrying about protecting themselves, never the less Harry was determined to succeed in every way he could. He would do his father proud, and he would never be hurt by men like Voldemort again.

The feather was white, though it wasn't as white as Hedwig's. Blue. Blue blue blue blue. Harry's eyes squinted at the feather, demanding it turn blue. Harry could feel it...his magic it was there. All he had to do was make it go do what he wanted. He pointed a finger at the feather, the action seemed to spur his magic into action, telling it where to go. The feather suddenly turned a dark shade of blue, causing Harry to grin. Remus's mouth hung ajar, the boy had done it.

The feather then turned a shade of purple, before then going through the rest of he colours of the rainbow. Harry frowned. That was not meant to happen.

"Harry that incredible!" Remus exclaimed, proud of his nephews achievement, changing the colour at all was an achievement, but the feather was changing colours.

"It was only meant to turn blue." Harry replied unhappily.

"You managed to change the colour multiple times, that's amazing. It's probably because you used to much magic, we can work with that." Moony ruffled the boys hair, hoping the boy would be proud of his achievement. Harry nodded and smiled again, glad his uncle was pleased with what he had done.

An owl flew in though an open window and dropped a letter.

Sirius moved to pick it up. The letter was addressed to Harry Sirius Black but there was another one addressed to Lord Black, how queer, considering the wards on his house should have protected against any letter other than ones being delivered by Hapedwig.

Looking down at Harry's letter he recognizes the seel. Hogwarts, of course the charm for first year letters by Lady Hufflepuff would ensure each first year recieved a letter of admittance, all one had to do was add Sirius's letter to the birds load and both letters would arrive.

"Harry it's your Hogwarts letter." Sirius handed his son the letter, letting the boy read through it. They had discussed it before, while Sirius secretly didn't want Harry to go as he did not trust Dumbledore , Professor Lily Potter or Snivellous with his son, he had wanted it to be Harry's decision to go. He would not deprive his son of the opportunity to go to school.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay with you." Harry said after a while, his voice quiet.

"Then you stay with me, Remus and I can teach you what we can. We can also ask some trusted friends to help, it will be fine." Sirius replied whilst feeling relief flood through his body. This way he could protect Harry better, and if he was completely honest he would say that he would have missed his son to much if he had gone to Hogwarts. While they had only been together for a couple of months Sirius couldn't remember a happier time...except maybe the year between Jason and Harry's birth and Voldemort's attack, but now those memories were bitter. What James had done, what James had said...it was unforgivable, and still so very painful.

"What's your letter say?" Harry asked as he wrote a reply, declining his place at Hogwarts and giving it to the owl.

Sirius turned the letter over, and saw that it was Dumbledore who had written the letter. "We shall see."

...

Dear Sirius,

How have you been my boy, I know you took Harry's disappearance quite hard. I see you have your own son now, I must say naming him Harry was quite disrespectful to the Potter's, I know you probably meant it with the greatest respect, but they are still grieving. As you know the letters charmed by the founder Hufflepuff are sent out to every living magical child eligible in for Hogwarts and I'm sorry to say Harry James Potter will never receive one. This confirms the boy's death, I am sorry for the loss of your godson. I write to you hoping you will go support James and Lily in this hour of need, while this was expected parents never loose hope.

I also hope to meet you and your son soon. I haven't even seen a picture of the boy in the newspapers, forgive an old mans curiosity. Maybe we can meet at the Wizadgamont, now that you have a son I assume you will stop traveling so much and you can focus on being Lord Black, and help the light politically, after all the Black name has respect and power.

Yours faithfully,

Albus Dumbledore.

...

"My ass I'll help you out you old bastard. Nor will I go visit James, Lily and their spoiled brats." Sirius growled, crumpling the letter up and throwing it in the fire.

James and Lily had three children now. Jason, the boy who lived. Max, who was three and Edward who was one. When Harry had first found out that the Potter's had had children he had been worried that they had been treated as he was, but it seemed James and Lily had learned from their mistake with Harry, and clearly cared for their two youngest, Remus checked enough to make sure, holding an uneasy relationship with the Potters.

Harry had been both relieved gutted when learning that his parents cared for Max and Edward, he never wanted anyone to be ignored by their own parents, but it also meant that it had just been him they hadn't wanted. He had been the freak. This damage was still being healed by Sirius and Remus, though both doubted it would ever leave.

One good thing had come out of Dumbledore's letter. It meant that Dumbledore didn't know that Harry was originally Harry James Potter, though he may suspect it as he was keen to meet Harry. "He will never find out who Harry was." Sirius swore to himself.

Harry was not going to meet Dumbledore any time soon, he was not going to Hogwarts and Dumbledore couldn't do anything about it.

...

 **Thanks for reading, sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

 **Harry will eventually get to Hogwarts, and he will eventually see Lily, James and Dumbledore, patience is key, Harry has many more adventures before then, afterall next chapters he meets Fred and George! And other notable characters, that may or may not include a mad man with one good eye (it's up to you which eye is the good eye).**

 **Feedback would be appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry, I have to go to the ministry of magic today, there's a wizengamot today and I intend to vote on this particular issue, would you like to come?" Sirius didn't want to go out, but this was important, the Wizengamot was voting on new werewolf laws and he was determined to ensure that his friend wouldn't be screwed over. Sirius was also very aware of the press, and how desperate they were to see Harry, as much as he didn't want his son to be in the public eye he knew that the longer they waited the worse it would be. Not only that but Remus had work, and Sirius understood how important it was for the werewolf to have a job and support himself.

"Coming father!" Harry closed the book he had been reading, it focused on dragons from Africa, this way he could ask both Weasley brothers about their jobs. Harry truly did cherish the letters he received from the men that he saw as his first friends. While most of the letters he received answered his questions about each of the brothers's job, or the wizarding world, he also learnt about each of the brothers, like Charlie loves flying and was a seeker on his school's Quidditch team, or how Bill loved to tell stories, particularly old stories. Both brothers were understandably curious about Harry, where he came from, why he wasn't going to Hogwarts, and how he met Sirius Black. Harry gave answers that made the brothers even more confused, but respected the child's desire for privacy.

Harry walked down the stairs pulling on a jacket. He was far healthier than he had been before, growing stronger each day. His love for magic had grown, he loved how he would now summon things within his sight and was learning how to transfigured things without a wand as well. Wandless Magic did have its troubles, accidentally stunning Moony when he had tried to surprise him was not his intentions, though his father had laughed about it for days. Of course he had gotten a wand from Ollivanders, holly and phoenix feather apparently it was 'very curious' as the strange old man had kept muttering to himself.

"Alright son, we'll floo together, into the fireplace, don't want to be late." The father and son stepped into the fireplace, Sirius half bent, looked down and grinned at his son. "Must get that fixed, incredibly uncomfortable bending over." Sirius then dropped the floo power shouting "Ministry of Magic!"

They arrived in a flash of green flames, Harry almost fell over, only to be caught by his father. Taking the boys hand Sirius led his son through the Ministry, many people giving them curious looks. "When I'm in the voting room, I'm going to leave you with my cousin Tonks. She's well a bit different, but you'll like her, was in the same year as your friend Charlie. Training to be an Auror under Alastor Moody." Sirius talked quietly with his son. "Still half an hour before then, enough time to meet with some old friends and get you acquainted."

Sirius walked towards the Auror department, the stares the father and son received made Harry uncomfortable, sensing this Sirius put a hand on his sons shoulder in an effort to put the eleven year old at ease. "Sirius Black!" The call was heard across the building. "Alastor it's been a while." Sirius turned to greet his old boss. Harry studied the man, he was certainly something to look at, scars on his face, hair looked messy as if the man had just come out of a fight, a limp to his walk and most interesting of all a fake eye that darted everywhere and yet seemed to also focus on Harry himself. Despite the mans scary appearance Harry knew that this man, whilst was extremely dangerous, was also good, his instincts always seemed right, so he trusted them and ignored the urge to move behind his father or reach for his wand.

"To damned long, my best hit wizard, bloody best Auror I had upped and left. Stupid, I swear Black, you should have come back." The man stopped beside Sirius and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Still on about that Alastor, I thought I made it clear when I beat you last time that I wasn't coming back." Harry's father smiled, amusement clear in his voice. So this was Alastor Moody, more commonly known as Mad Eye Moody, the man that was considered the best Auror but also slightly paranoid.

"A fluke I tell you. Constant Vigilance, like I've been telling your cousin, you won't beat me again." His voice was gruff, stubborn, but also held respect for Sirius.

"Ahhh constant vigilance, you never change do you Alastor. And how is my dear cousin Nymphadora." Sirius spoke with ease, remembering his own training, hard times they were, and yet in some ways better times.

"I heard that Black!" A young woman growled her hear changing from pink to red a scowl on her face. "Dear cousin I was simply inquiring about your health." Sirius ducked out of the way of swinging punch. "Careful Nymphadora, you almost hit the head of the most ancient and noble House Black, which you are a part of." Harry watched as his father teased the woman. She tried to hit him again and again, his father always moving out of the way. Suddenly the woman was sprawled on the ground.

"Dear cousin, have you not been listening to Auror Moody, Constant vigilance! You should really learn that chairs are formidable adversaries and avoid them. " Sirius laughed while helping her up.

"So who are you boy?" The man with the darting eye turned to him, Harry couldn't help but shrink a bit under his gaze. "Harry Black sir."

"You're the boy Black decided to adopt? Not much to you is there, and yet mmmh. " the eye seemed to look almost through him, "Terrible things death eaters. Stronger than you look aye boy. Don't worry, scars are a sign on survival." Alastor Moody continued to look at the boy for a moment, before Turing to the squabbling cousins.

His words comforted Harry in a way, he was a fighter, a survivor, and no one would take his family from him. That moment Harry knew that he trusted and respected Alastor Moody.

Sirius pulled the woman, Nymphadora, over to Harry, "Tonks this is Harry my son, and Harry this is Tonks. She will watch over you, you can trust her." The woman, now with her pink hair smiled and knelt to his lever and held out a hand, "Wotcher Harry, I'm your cousin, nice to meet you kid."

Harry knew he could trust the woman, Sirius said he could, his instincts said he could, and Alastor Moody seemed to like the girl. He hesitantly shook her hand, Tonks's smile grew.

"Well enough with this family crap, I've got thing to do. Tonks I'll see you later." He nodded at the three of them, his gaze lingering on Harry as he walked off.

Tonks stood up and nudged Sirius, "Seems like a good kid you got there." Then she turned serious, "I want an explanation as to where he comes from Sirius, I've known you my whole life and you wouldn't just adopt a kid. Mum wants to know as well, but knowing her she won't ask outright."

Sirius frowned slightly, "I'll tell you later, to many prying ears. Just know that Harry is my son, and know a Black, and as a me ever of the Black family it is your duty to protect him." He looked down at his watch, "I need to get going, speak to some of the other House's find out how the vote is likely to go."

Sirius nodded at Tonks before bending down and kissing Harry on his head and murmuring "I love you." Into the boys ear.

Once left alone Harry and Tonks studied each other for a few minutes. "C'mon kid, I need to go speak some guys in the muggle department, after that we can get some food."

The pair walked through the ministry until arriving on the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Sitting outside were two very board looking red heads, Harry thought they looked remarkably like Bill. "Harry can you wait here for a bit, I just need to talk to someone it shouldn't take to long." Tonks said. Harry nodded and watched as she walked into the office.

The two red heads looked at him, "So why aren't you in school?" The one on the left asked. "Or are you to young to be in school?" The other asks.

Harry frowned slightly unsure how to respond the the twins. "I'm home schooled by my father and uncle."

"Really? That's must be pretty cool."

"Yeah you wouldn't have to deal with detention or anything."

"Say, what's your name?"

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

The twins took turns to speak. Then at he same time they announced "and together we are the famous Weasley twins, prankster extraordinaires and and genius mischief makers." They grinned at each other.

"I'm Harry, Harry Black." He said, "You're brothers with Bill and Charlie aren't you! They're my friends and we write letters to eachother. Last I heard you sent a toilet seat back to your little sister." Harry was excited now he knew who the twins were, and felt much more at ease. He could trust them, after all they were the brothers of his friends and anyway the mischief makers seemed pretty fun.

"So you're the great Harry Black!"

"Bill and Charlie have written about you to everyone in the family, it's like they see you as another brother."

Harry flushed bright red, he hadn't known they thought that about him. The thought of having Bill and Charlie as older brothers made him swell with pride. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"Well you see it wasn't our fault." Fred began

"No brother of mine, it couldn't possibly have been our fault." George chipped in.

"It was only because we were on probation."

"see after a troll had gotten in and attacked a first year, and we went to rescue her as the heroic men we are." Fred puffed out his chest as if to demonstrate his point.

"So we were put on probation by the Deputy Headmistress."

"Yet not even probation could keep us from our merrymaking. See we were just minding our own buisness, trying to make it back to the Griffindor common room as it was after curfew."

"Just finished setting up yet another amazing prank all the suits of armor singing the Hogwarts school song as a choir in the great hall during breakfast and then go about singing Christmas carols for the rest of the day. Wish we could have seen the fallout."

"Anyway, we were sneaking back to the alas, see Filch was close behind and we accidently ended up on the third floor."

"In front of the forbidden door."

"And we accidentally let loose a giant three headed dog." George blushed slighty.

"So after getting out of the hospital wing, we were suspended for two weeks. Mum was hopping mad. Especially because she had organized to go to visit an old friend and had taken Ginny with her, so we got left with dad."

"Stuck at his work and told that even a toenail out of line and we would be sent to some reform school." The twins hung their heads.

"Why was a three headed dog in your school?" Harry asked, after processing their story. It seemed like madness, a troll and a Cerberus in a school full of students? That couldn't be safe, Harry decided he had made the right decisions in not going to Hogwarts, it seemed like a dangerous place.

"That's what we said." The twins cried out together.

"Tell you what Harry." Fred started.

"You seem like a smart kid."

 **Thanks for reading sorry for any grammatical errors. Sorry it took so long**.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and the twins got along wonderfully. For the first time in Harry's young life he had friends that were close to his age, and didn't seem to care about anything apart from a good joke of course. Tonks walked out of the office to find her young cousin laughing along with the two red headed boys, obviously the Weasley twins, she thought to herself.

Somehow they had managed to convince her and Arthur Weasley that they should all go out to get food together, so Tonks found herself in the middle of muggle London with three overly curious boys and two pizza boxes in her hands.

"Harry you're a genius!"

"A natural born prankster!"

"Can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and turn the stair cases into slides-"

"-can you imagine the professors going down the slide!"

Tonks, while quite amused by the boys antics found the twins confusing, while Harry seemed to know which was which and miraculously wasn't annoyed by their 'twin talk'. The boy, her newest cousin, seemed happy enough she observed. Quiet, and happy to let the older boys do most of the talking, yet confident enough to give his own input. If anything the child was the opposite of her loud and overly jovial cousin Sirius. No, Harry was far more like Sirius's friend Remes, reserved and an observer.

Harry Black, heir of the Black family legacy. The news had certainly surprised her, along with the entire wizarding world. She wasn't dumb, she knew her cousin was up to something, though she couldn't figure it out. She wasn't the most patient of women, her mother often said that had she not been in Hufflepuff, it would have been Griffindor, after all she was almost as brash as Sirius...almost.

"Come on boys we should be heading back, I'm sure your father will be concerned as to whether you two blew anything up, and Harry your father will be coming out of the Wizengamot soon."

The three boys turned towards her, all looked disappointed. The four made their way back to the ministry of magic, though it was a slow pace due to their fascination with the muggles. "Our father has a car-"

"-It's pretty cool, and enchanted so it can fly-"

"-And turn invisible."

They all entered the telephone booth and Harry watched as one last car made its way past, a small smile played on his lips.

Down in the ministry three youths and one Auror in training made their way towards the Wizengamot hall.

There were already people waiting outside. The press were all standing expectantly waiting for the Lords and Lady's to come out. Standing to the side of the cluster of people stood the red haired father of Harry's newest friends.

"Hey dad-"

"-thanks for letting us go-"

"-it was really great-"

"-Harry and Tonks are super cool." Fred and George beamed at their father.

"They didn't cause too many problems I hope." Arthur Weasley looked inquiringly towards Tonks.

"They were fine, I think Harry enjoyed sir company." Tonks replied evenly. Her words were a relief to the red haired wizard, though he swore with the twins as they were, he would be going grey and quite fast.

Suddenly the Wizengamot door open, and the reporters press forward, all wanting to be the first to hear the outcome.

Cameras flashed and yelling ensued, Harry carefully moved behind Tonks. The twins, noticing his discomfort moved one to each of his sides, flanking their young friend, afterall, according to Bill and Charlie, he was an honorary Weasley.

"-werewolves be restricted to certain areas?"

"-the muggle born children continue unchecked as they are?"

"How did you vote on the matter-"

It was chaotic maddness, and not the kind that the twins liked. Instinctively Harry reached out for his friends' hands. George looked down to Harry who looked pale, then looked at his brother to see that Fred had taken on a look of stubbornness that only happened when he was set on protecting someone. That someone was Harry Black, and so he would also protect the boy. Looking back down at the small child, he knew that little Harry would need all the help he could get, after all no one got scars like he did if they were raised normally.

The Weasley twins were far smarter than anyone gave them credit for, save maybe Professor Mcgonagall, who often yelled at them for only using their brains for pranks instead of their classes. They could tell that Harry hadn't had a fun childhood, so without even having to talk to each other, they decided that they would be his friend, and give some of their joy to him.

Tonks looked behind her to see her cousin, little Harry looking quite scared. 'Mustn't like crowds' she thought to herself as she turned back to search for her idiot cousin Sirius Black. 'How he turned out Lord is beyond me, bloody annoying him being in charge of the family...and yet probably the best thing that ever happened to the Black family.' She grudgingly admitted to herself. 'Afterall, he let mum, dad and I into the family'.

Harry didn't like the reporters at all, it was like when he was with the Potters. They ignored him. 'Sirius won't ignore me!' Harry chanted to himself, glad that his two newest friends didn't ignore him either, holding his hands, even though they didn't have to.

Sirius Black strode out of the Wizengamot with purpose. It had been only half successful, the laws regarding muggles and werewolves hadn't changed for the worse, but they also hadn't really changed for the better either. 'The wizarding world is politically constipated' Sirius chuckled to himself, if he didn't laugh he may just scream in frustration.

Ignoring all the reporters he made his way over to where he spotted Tonks, strangely enough with her stood Arthur Weasley, the twins he could only assume we're Fred and George Weasley, and between them stood a very unnerved looking Harry. 'Doesn't like reporters.' Sirius mentally berated himself.

"Let's get out of here, before the reporters catch us." Sirius said without even greeting the group, ushering them out towards the Auror section of the building.

"At was close." Sirius said when he judged they were far enough away from the maddness. "Arthur it's been a while, how's Molly?" He shook hands with the red haired man. Harry moved to his side, Sirius gave him a small hug.

"She's well enough, though I think the twins are going to be the death of her sanity." He smiled.

"Tonks, how do you like Harry." Sirius's eyes moved to his cousin as he put his hand on his sons shoulder.

"He's nothing like you, meaning that he's wonderful." Tonks raised her eye brows teasing the Lord of her House.

"And you young men, been spending time with my son. One can only imagine the reason why your out of school...I must admit I was only ever suspended twice, and never in second year. Quite troublesome I imagine you two." The Marauder grinned knowing at he twins, who grinned back.

"We must be going Lord Black, I have so many things to do and I need to figure out what to do with theses two. We'll probably see you some time in the future." Arthur Weasley looked at his two sons, motioning for them to move.

"S'alright Harry, I'm sure we can convince our parents to come visit." The twins said to Harry, as he frowned.

Sirous, noticing his sons sadness suddenly had an idea. "How long are they suspended for Arthur?"

"Two more weeks." Mr Weasley blinked, unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"And you have nowhere for them to go?"

"They have to come with me to work because Molly is visiting a friend." He replied.

"Tell you what, Harry seems to have taken a shine to your sons. He hasn't many friend, and fewer his age. If your alright with it, I will take them for the two weeks. You can of course come check on them, even take them at night. I would be happy to watch them." Sirius smiled at his own genius.

"I...well, it... They're quite mischievous." Arthur Weasley spluttered.

"As was I. Trust me there is nothing they can do that I can't handle." Sirius Black smiled at the three smiles on the faces of the young boys. "By the sounds of things you don't really have any other choice."

Reluctantly the Weasley patriarch agreed and said he'd bring some of the twins things over that night.

"You are so screwed." Tonks whispered in Sirius's ear.


End file.
